Sofia
by theninaalmeida
Summary: Por trás desses olhinhos azuis e desses cabelos cor de ouro existe muito mistério. Quais serão os encantos de Sofia?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Algumas coisas a gente não pede para acontecer, certamente esse era o caso.

"Vocês são iguais. Bastardos, egoístas e com um futuro bem previsível."

"Mamãe?" As lágrimas não conseguiam afagar a dor do peito, da solidão, da incerteza e do medo.

"Você!" Apontou o dedo para a filha. "Foi egoísta ao deixa-lo, ao deixar o hospital, ao deixar a si mesma largada no meio do caminho."

"Deixar um viciado conviver com a minha filha seria...".

"E você?" Perguntou em um tom intimidante. "Viciada no trabalho, viciada na solidão, na tristeza. Olha para a sua irmã, não tão bem sucedida profissionalmente quanto você, mas ela chega em casa e não se sente morta."

"Pensei que poderia contar com você." Lamentou num sussurro.

"Essa é a minha forma de fazer você acordar. Você errou, erros possuem consequências e não faça uma alma inocente pagar. Se você não contar, eu contarei." Ela não sentia pena ou remorso por dizer tais palavras, era o certo. "Eu quero o seu melhor e por isso não vou deixar a escolha em suas mãos para depois de uma péssima decisão eu dizer 'Oh, querida! Sinto muito'. Essa é a minha forma de ser mãe."

Cuddy se encolheu no sofá e puxou os joelhos ao encontro do queixo abraçando a si mesma. Olhou para aquele apartamento enorme e engoliu em seco. Olhou hesitante para o telefone centenas de vezes antes de pressionar as teclas.

"House? Por favor, não desli.."

_Tu...tu...tu...tu..._

Ela tentou por dias e dias e a resposta era a mesma: o silêncio.

**Capítulo 1**

Ela não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Mais do que um empregado, Wilson era seu amigo. Ela mal poderia acreditar! Tão jovem e com um futuro tão trágico. Tão amado, complacente e gentil levou uma rasteira da vida logo na esquina. Câncer! Chegava a ser patético o fato de que a morte o traiu com a mesma doença que ele passou a vida toda salvando vidas; Irônico.

E ela não poderia evitar pensar em House. Wilson era o único que até então não havia o abandonado e hoje o fez para sempre. Ela temia por House, pois o mesmo havia projetado todas suas fraquezas em sua amizade, no qual Wilson empenhava papeis além de um amigo.

Arlene dirigia e observava Lisa Cuddy absorta em seus pensamentos enquanto lágrimas silenciosas rolavam por seu rosto. Olhou para o tamanho da barriga da filha e temeu pela sobrecarga de estresse que estava caindo sob seus ombros, entendeu que não poderia impedir que ela se despedisse do amigo, portanto a ajudaria a suportar as emoções. Havia mais um problema, House estaria lá e ela lamentava o fato de serem muitas mudanças para um único dia.

Cuddy observou a igreja e respirou fundo algumas vezes, sua mãe a ajudou a sair do carro e segurando em seu braço subiram lentamente a escadaria.

"Devagar, Lisa. Você está bem?" Cuddy assentiu, mas não foi convincente.

"Exceto pelo fato de que minhas pernas e minhas costas estão me matando mais do que nos outros dias." Arlene suspirou observando a filha.

"Querida, preciso falar com você antes de entrarmos." Arlene olhou para o céu buscando as melhores palavras. "House está lá dentro." Arlene percebeu as expressões faciais da filha se tornar mais severas. "Está muito perto de a Sofia dizer oi para o mundo, controle-se."

Cuddy assentiu e deu um leve sorriso.

Cuddy assentiu e deu um leve sorriso.

"Será muito estranho." O sorriso se perdeu no meio da frase.

"Ele preferiu assim."

"Estamos falando do House, mamãe." Arlene viu como os olhos da filha se iluminavam ao pronunciar o nome dele. No momento, de raiva, mas brilhavam. "Wilson disse que contou a ele, não será uma surpresa."

"Está preparada?" Cuddy assentiu. "Vamos."

Cuddy se sentia muito incomodada com os olhares estranhos a ela, muitos vieram cumprimenta-la e ela foi gentil, ignorando os olhos arregalados a sua barriga e os cochichos relacionados a ela. Ninguém ousou perguntar, ter sido uma chefe séria evitou palavras inconvenientes a ela, de certa forma se sentia grata.

Ela suspirou forte quando chegou a frente do caixão e não resistiu quando viu o corpo pálido do amigo. Ela reprimia soluços e devido a isso seus ombros tremiam violentamente. Tocou suavemente o rosto dele com os dedos trêmulos e sentiu que foi demais para ela. Arlene a levou a uma cadeira próxima e se ajoelhou diante dela, permitindo que ela a agarrasse e exalasse todas aquelas emoções. Beijou os cabelos da filha e olhou para a direção oposta, vendo a tão conhecida figura encostada na parede. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e a barba grande, ele parecia ter envelhecido uns 10 anos. Cuddy não poderia vê-lo da posição sentada, mas Arlene o observava atentamente. Após algumas xícaras de chá calmante, Cuddy parecia bem, porém não seria sensato ficarem até o enterro. Cuddy se levantou e pediu a mãe para que não a acompanhasse, ela precisava se recompor e pensar com clareza. As portas laterais da igreja davam a um ambiente muito natural, grama, árvores, plantas e alguns banquinhos de madeira. Algumas pessoas estavam por lá, fugindo do ambiente pesado de dentro da igreja.

Cuddy desceu alguns degraus com cuidado e exalou uma respiração profunda algumas vezes. Não se sentia muito bem. Quando estava prestes a se sentar no banco uma tonteira a atingiu, fazendo com que soltasse um suspiro pesado e perdesse um pouco da audição e da visão. Ela queria se mover para se sentar, mas acreditava que não conseguiria, mal percebeu quando se sentou, ouvia algumas palavras em voz distante, mas não conseguia entender ou absorver o rosto diante dela.

"Respire fundo." Ela conseguiu entender e com os olhos fechados o fez. Ela reconheceu a voz, mas manteve-se concentrada em se recuperar. "Está bem?" Ela assentiu abrindo os olhos.

"Obrigada." Sua voz não saiu mais do que um sussurro.

Ele pensou em se levantar e deixa-la ali sozinha, mas algo o prendeu. Ele observava a barriga enorme reprimindo a vontade de tocá-la. Ela percebeu e não resistiu ao impulso de tocar sua mão e trazê-la até sua barriga.

"Você parece ter engolido uma melancia." De repente ele parecia o mesmo de quando namoravam. "Você não parece com raiva." Ela sorriu sutilmente e foram surpreendidos por um chute.

"Acredite, estou furiosa." Cuddy estava surpresa pelos olhos arregalados dele, que, ainda mantinha a mão pressionada sob sua barriga. "Sinto muito, House."

Ele retirou a mão rapidamente e os olhos dele fugiram para longe, em um lapso de vulnerabilidade. Ela queria consolá-lo, mas a sensatez a manteve quieta. Ela queria sentir raiva, mas não conseguia. O silêncio predominava entre eles e ela queria falar tanto, gritar tanto, bater nele ao mesmo tempo em que desejava abraça-lo. Era simplesmente estranho o poder que esse homem tinha de causar uma série de sentimentos simultâneos dentro dela.

"Eu só queria saber se você gostaria de participar disso." As palavras saíram de forma fraca e ela se amaldiçoou por isso.

"Quer pensão?" Ela bufou irritada e ele suspirou expressando descontentamento. "Eu não sei."

Ela assentiu como se compreendesse.

Cuddy prendeu a respiração quando uma forte dor semelhante a dor de cólica atingiu a região do ventre, ela se reprimiu, mas não conseguiu esconder dos olhos atentos dele.

"Eu te odeio tanto nesse momento, House. Com todas as minhas forças."

Eles não sabiam exatamente como ela conseguiu se expressar, mas seus olhos pareciam duas brasas acesas. Ela se conteve, mas as lágrimas escorreram involuntariamente, misturadas a dor emocional e física. Ela sentiu algo escorrer entre as pernas e soube que esse era o momento.

O momento de muita coisa mudar.

**x-x-x**

Cuddy fazia graças para Sofia e a menina de apenas dois meses e meio a presenteava com sorrisos banguelos, fazendo com que seu coração saltasse a cada demonstração afetiva da filha. Ela não imaginou que seria assim, ela estava tão feliz! Não completamente realizada, mas sua filha tinha trazido mais sentido a sua vida. Ela tinha Rachel, que a cada dia crescia mais inteligente e cheia de virtudes e tinha um bebê que trouxe esperanças que ela havia perdido há muito tempo, além de um emprego promissor, sua mãe e alguns amigos. Mas algo faltava, ou melhor, alguém. Alguém que estava separado por muros psicológicos e por uma simples porta de madeira.


	2. Chapter 2

Ela abriu a porta, mas se arrependeu logo depois. Ele parecia dizer a mesma coisa com aquele olhar espantado, mas ninguém tentou provar o contrário. Ela apenas abriu passagem e ele entrou, sem palavras, sem movimentos, apenas em sua posição de defesa.

"Sua casa parece boa." Disse olhando ao redor, ela respondeu com um riso irônico.

"Você está se perguntando como eu me sentiria se você entrasse com o carro na minha nova sala?"

"Estou pensando que você deseja o melhor para as suas filhas." Disse olhando ao redor para ver se encontrava fotos. "Onde está Rachel?" Perguntou de forma retórica enquanto seus olhos fitavam a foto no criado mudo.

"Rachel está na cozinha e mesmo que não tenha perguntado, Sofia está no quarto."

Seu tom era tão ríspido quanto o seu olhar. Ele a observou e sem ser convidado se sentou no sofá esticando os pés a mesinha de centro.

"Gostaria que adiantasse as coisas..."

"Sem preliminares? Moooooooooooooooooooooom..." Ele fez uma careta de lamento e esperava mais do que uma expressão indiferente.

"Presumo que tenha vindo para mais uma aventura em seus enigmas."

"Ver a minha filha é algum enigma?" Perguntou com sarcasmo. "Ela não se parece muito com um quebra cabeças."

"Você não sabe com o que a sua filha se parece, nunca se deu ao trabalho de vê-la."

"Isso quer dizer que ela pode ser montada e desmontada?"

Cuddy revirou os olhos e se ajeitou desconfortável no sofá.

"Me sinto só." Disse com as mãos encostadas no queixo, enquanto encarava o carpete.

"Contrate uma prostituta."

"Você sabe, elas não conversam, são bem mais práticas, se é que me entende." Terminou com um sorriso travesso.

"Procure pessoas, vá a um bar, faça amigos, entre em redes sociais..."

"Chato, chato, chato e chato."

"O que faz disso aqui diferente?"

"Possibilidades." Voltou a expressão séria. "Apenas."

"Você acha realmente que pode reconstruir sua vida em cima de escombros?" Ela mantinha uma voz suave que mantinha um contraste exato com as suas duras palavras.

"Eu acho que você é a única coisa que eu tenho." Assumiu com pesar.

"Você não me tem, House, você me perdeu."

Ele se levantou, impactado demais com as suas palavras e foi até a janela.

"Você me deixou."

"Você significava perigo!"

"Eu estava com ciúmes!" Gritou sem conseguir controlar a crescente raiva.

De repente um grito foi ouvido, choro e passos correndo.

"Mamãe, a Sofia..." Rachel entrou correndo na sala, porém parou um pouco assustada. "Ele é..."

"Sim, querida. Rachel, me acompanhe..."

"Mamãe, o House!"

"Deixe-a." House disse imediatamente. "Não irei matá-la." Disse de forma grossa.

House viu Cuddy hesitar, mas ela deixou a sala ao encontro dos gritos agudos e irritantes. Rachel o olhou com um olhar como se o examinasse, mas com uma imparcialidade incomum.

"Você se lembra de mim?" Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Você era bem menor, desse tamanho." Gesticulou mostrando um pequeno espaço entre o indicador e o polegar. Rachel sorriu, mas não se aproximou. "Sentiu minha falta?" Outra vez ela assentiu. "Eu também. Vem aqui." Ele abriu os braços e Rachel demonstrando timidez se aproximou lentamente. Ela o abraçou por um curto momento e voltou para o sofá onde havia um gibi, passando as folhas como se soubesse ler, talvez para impressionar. House riu.

Após alguns segundos o choro se acalmou e House sentiu-se tentado a se aproximar do quarto. Andando lentamente, passou por alguns cômodos, em um deles olhou para dentro, era o quarto de Cuddy, notou a organização impecável e rolou os olhos. Um pouco a frente havia outro cômodo, a porta estava entreaberta e ele não pensou muito antes de empurrá-la. Ele poderia ver Cuddy de costas, sentada numa cadeira de balanço, enquanto sua voz entoava uma canção de ninar. Cuddy se levantou, balançando Sofia suavemente.

"Não gostaria de continuar a conversa agora." Ele assentiu se aproximando. A curiosidade o consumia e não conseguiu evitar de se estabelecer ao lado de Cuddy.

Ao olhar para os braços de Cuddy seu coração deu um salto.

"Ela não se parece muito comigo." Cuddy sorriu. "Você não acha?" Ela o encarou e deu um meio sorriso.

Lentamente aproximou a mão em seus cabelos, finos e incrivelmente loiros. Com o toque Sofia abriu os olhos, tão grandes! Mas a cor era profunda como a dos seus, sua pele era muito branca, chegava a ser rosada, pensou que jamais Cuddy a deixaria brincar muito no sol e com toda certeza a entupiria de protetor solar, será uma briga constante porque Sofia não aceitará passar vergonha na frente de seus amiguinhos. Ele estará ali para ver tudo isso?

"Sofia..." Pronunciou suavemente vendo a menina chupar um dedo enquanto Cuddy ainda a embalava suavemente, preguiçosamente a menina fechou os olhos como se fosse confortada no pequeno afago dos seus dedos.

De repente Cuddy viu a mão dele ser retirada como se tocasse em um espinho e seu rosto se tornou nebuloso. House passou a mão na testa em nervosismo e olhou para baixo andando um pouco antes de se voltar para Cuddy.

"House..."

"Voltarei amanhã."

Cuddy o observou sair, parecendo no mínimo assustado, confusa beijou sua filha e a colocou em seu berço. Tinha uma vida para cuidar, não poderia estacionar apenas porque House apareceu, o mundo não gira em torno de Gregory House, talvez um dia ela aprendesse. Ela disse que ele já não a tinha, mas de certa forma ele tinha uma parte dela, a parte que se encaixava exatamente na parte dele.

Tudo se resumia a Sofia.

House parou em sua área, respirando o ar fresco da primavera. Enquanto andava entre o jardim casualmente olhou para a casa vizinha. Seus olhos se comprimiram e um sorriso perspicaz invadiu seu rosto.

À venda


	3. Chapter 3

O cenário a frente de Cuddy era, no mínimo, estranho. Sentada em sua cadeira de balanço de sua área, observava a movimentação na casa ao lado. Ela tinha certeza que o novo vizinho mecheria com sua paz interior, ele sempre o fazia. De qualquer forma, sentia-se estranha por tê-lo por perto novamente e curiosa para saber o que viria pela frente. Quando o caminhão de mudanças foi embora já havia anoitecido. Ela amamentava Sofia e Rachel continuava a brincar com legos quando o novo vizinho invadiu seu espaço.

"Santo Deus, que saudades!" Disse com os olhos fitados em seu seio. Como de costume, ela rolou os olhos, deixando explícito seu descontentamento. "Dia cheio, não? Estou exausto!"

"House, você não precisa fazer isso."

"Por que não? Somos vizinhos agora, precisamos de uma política de boa convivência."

Ela o ignorou, fechando os olhos e balançando para frente e para trás em um ritmo suave.

"Você me quer por perto." Cuddy abriu os olhos e o viu sentando-se na cadeira ao lado.

"Exatamente, faz todo sentido levando em consideração que te coloquei na cadeia." House sorriu.

"Você confirmou a minha teoria do inbox celestial a Clark Atlanta University." Ela o questionou com os olhos.

"Não sei do que você está falando."

"Os relatórios dos meus casos foram enviados a Clark Atlanta University. Consegui um emprego no Laboratório Médico de Pesquisas."

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer, House. Mas eu posso garantir que não enviei. O Foreman..."

"Não foi ele."

Seus olhos escureceram de repente e ele fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

_"Eu te sabotei." Wilson disse com certa dificuldade, esboçando um pequeno sorriso._

"Ele me disse em sua última semana. Mas nesse estágio ele falava coisas desconexas."

Cuddy colocou a mão em seu braço e apertou suavemente.

"House, sinto muito."

"Não, foi ótimo! Tenho uma casa agora, um emprego e aqui em Atlanta existem ótimas prostitutas de luxo." Ela fez uma cara de nojo. "Preciso organizar algumas coisas."

xxx

Havia se passado duas semanas e as caixas ainda estavam espalhadas. Aquelas caixas de coisas simples que pessoas normais poderiam organizar, como seus livros, seus pornôs preferidos, suas revistas de motos, seus quadros e pôsters, suas coleções de miniaturas de soldadinhos de chumbo e afins de decoração. Muitas caixas, na verdade. Ele poderia contratar alguém para organizar, mas simplesmente não o fez. E essa coisa de agachar, subir em cima de algo para alcançar a parte mais alta não era bem um exercício fisioterapeutico para um aleijado. Ele só se importou com isso depois de estar estirado no chão rangendo os dentes sem conseguir se mover, um esbarrão para qualquer um poderia ter sido motivo de riso, para ele era como se estivesse no filme "Saw", ele tinha o número dela, Wilson havia passado para que eles falassem sobre Sofia, mas ele resistia há uma hora e meia. E agora já não era só sua perna que gritava, todo o seu corpo também devido a posição imóvel, ele precisava de vicodin, mas não conseguia se mover, cada tentativa de se levantar era terrivelmente doloroso. Claro que uma simples queda não seria para tanto, há alguns dias ele havia reduzido as pílulas de vicodin e compensando com prostitutas. Era ótimo no momento, a endorfina o aliviava, ao mesmo tempo que poderia fazer cena para Cuddy, que com certeza havia percebido a grande movimentação de mulheres gostosas. O sexo consequentemente tinha impacto, porque após o orgasmo o esforço trazia consequências. Mais meia hora e só o que ele conseguiu foi mais dor e então ele deu o braço a torcer. Após alguns minutos ele ouviu o barulho de alguém entrando e falando alguma coisa, em seguida a mulher cruzou o outro lado da sala e atrás do sofá o avistou.

"Seu idiota!"

Olhou para ele, que tinha a testa brilhando de suor e os olhos muito vermelhos. Ajoelhou-se no chão e colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo. Era tão estranha a sensação daqueles dedos finos em seu rosto e os olhos dela demonstravam muita doçura. Ele se sentiu muito irritado.

"Na gaveta do criado mudo. Vicodin."

Ele deu ênfase a palavra, de certa forma para machucá-la e ele sorriu meio de canto quando ela saiu de sua vista. Ela voltou também com um copo de água e colocou-o no chão para colocar a cabeça dele novamente em seu colo.

"Ainda não tenho um braço aleijado, posso colocar o remédio na boca."

Ele disse alfinetando-a e ela simplesmente abaixou a cabeça entregando duas pílulas. Ele engoliu em seco ignorando a água que ela havia trazido. Aquela cena simples a afetava muito. Ela se levantou e ele achou que ela não voltaria, mas após algus minutos ela voltou com dois travesseiros, uma tesoura e uma maleta de primeiros socorros.

"Seria menos constrangedor se você falasse algo."

Ela parou de procurar o que queria na maleta para olhá-lo, após olhar profundamente em seus olhos, abaixou a cabeça e voltou a procurar, casualmente olhando para o lado e limpando uma lágrima que escorreu, rezando para que ele não notasse. Ela colocou os travesseiros abaixo de sua cabeça e se voltou a maleta, retirando um frasco de spray e o que parecia ser um gel. Utilizando a tesoura iniciou o corte em sua calça, desde a barra até um pouco acima da cicatriz, para não ter que retira-la e obrigá-lo a movimentos que poderiam trazer mais dor.

"Onde está Rachel?" Perguntou sentindo-se incomodado com o silêncio.

"Está no outro sofá dormindo. E sofia está na cadeirinha para bebês no tapete, também dormindo." Frisou bem o nome da filha mais nova, como de costume.

"Por que você insiste nessa merda toda? Acho que deixei muito claro que não me importo com a menina!" Cuddy parou com a tesoura e olhou bem para ele, em sua expressão facial transmitindo toda sua raiva.

"A vontade que eu tenho é de enfiar essa tesoura nessa sua maldita cicatriz." Disse com uma voz suave e completamente contraditória aos seus sentimentos. "E mesmo que doesse muito, não se compararia a dor que uma mãe sente ao ouvir palavras como essa relacionadas a sua filha."

House gargalhou de repente, a irritando ao extremo.

"E por que não enfia a tesoura, mamãezinha-de-meia-idade?"

"Porque isso me igualaria a você." Cuddy espandiu o corte lateral da calça, deixando a vista sua cicatriz.

House tremeu em nervosismo, enquanto o suor escorria por sua testa. Em todo o tempo ele se segurava para não gemer, mas agora foi inevitável ao sentir os dedos dela tocando para ter uma noção mais precisa da dor.

"Por que você veio?" Ele perguntou de repente. "Você está sendo contraditória."

"Porque eu tenho pena de você." Disse com um sorriso maldoso. House sentiu aquelas plavras o atingindo profundamente e tentou se levantar. Ela se afastou devido aos movimentos frenéticos e ansiosos, enquanto ele tremia de dor pelo esforço. De repente, rendido ele bateu a cabeça no chão e tampou os olhos com o braço.

"Saia daqui, Cuddy!" Gritou com ira.

Cuddy sabia o resultado e confirmou ao ouvir o choro da filha mais nova e os movimentos da filha mais velha.

"Mamãe?" Rachel perguntou com voz chorosa enquanto House repetia as mesmas palavras. Cuddy o olhou com ódio e se levantou, abraçando a filha rapidamente e confortando-a com palavras ternas. Abaixou-se e pegou Sofia do bebê conforto, balançando-a suavemente até a acalmar. House apenas tinha os olhos tapados, enquanto Rachel o observava.

"House mau?" Perguntou colocando a mãozinha em seu braço. Ele abriu os olhos e retirou o braço para encará-la. Ele não sabia o que dizer, de repente estava muito assustado. "Fez Sô chorar." ela parecia repreendê-lo, pois mantinha um bico enorme e os olhos fixados de força ameaçadora. "Não gosto mais de você."

Rachel se levantou e voltou-se para a mãe, observando-a colocar Sofia para dormir novamente. Cuddy beijou Rachel na cabeça e ligou a televisão para mantê-la entretida.

Quando Cuddy voltou House estava extremamente envergonhado e não conseguia encará-la. O vicodin já começava a fazer efeito e ele começava a se sentir melhor. Ele tentou ignorar com todas as forças a sensação do spray gelado tocando sua perna, precedido dos dedos de Cuddy esfregando a cicatriz suavemente. Estava inflamada e ela se reprimiu para não comentar isso e dar um sermão, em seguida com um pano limpou o spray, para em seguida passar um algodão com álcool. Após o procedimento básico Cuddy aplicou um gel massageador e suavemente iniciou os movimentos de uma massagem, no início House sentiu ainda mais dor, mas após alguns minutos a dor foi diminuindo.

"Onde você aprendeu?" Ele sabia que o momento não era tão propício para perguntas, mas mesmo assim o fez.

"Eu fiz um curso de massoterapia de curta duração."

House riu gozando dela.

"E para quê a chefona iria sujar suas mãozinhas delicadas com gel de massagista?"

"Talvez para ajudar o ex com a dor crônica, para evitar que ferrasse com a própria vida por meio das drogas."

Sem graça seria eufemismo, ele ficou muito envergonhado. Após alguns minutos, conjuntamente ao efeito do vicodin e a massagem, ele já sentia uma dor suportável. Ela terminou a massagem e ele conseguiu levantar um pouco o corpo e ficar sentado. Colocando muita força ela conseguiu levantá-lo, o que depois traria uma dor infernal na coluna. Quando ele se apoiou em seu ombro foi inevitável encará-la com uma mistura de sentimentos. Raiva, mágoa, dor, agradecimento e amor (?), não sabia ao certo, mas ela tentou ignorar, desviando o olha e o guiando lentamente ao quarto. Ao chegar lá pediu para que se apoiasse na parede, enquanto ela o despia. Retirou a calça e a camiseta, jogando-os no canto. Em seguida o guiou até a cama, reparando na expressão forte de dor. Puxou todos os forros e jogou-os no chão, em seguida ajeitando os travesseiros para que ele se deitasse. Após isso ele ficou a encarando e ela se virou para sair, quando ouviu a voz dele.

"Cuddy..." ele esperou alguns segundos como quem está tentando criar coragem. "obrigado". foi quase inaudível, mas ela sabia o que ele disse pela simples entonação dada. Se virou para ele com uma expressão vazia.

"Não fiz por você, agradeça ao Wilson." Disse sinceramente.

"Então você me ajudou por causa de um morto? Você tem ideia do quão patética é?"

"Fiz simplesmente o que ele faria por você, se estivesse vivo."

"Então você irá substituí-lo? A sessão de pornô é às terças, Monsters Truck às quintas e baseball aos sábados, traga pipoca amanhã." Disse com sarcasmo. "Não preciso de você."

"Ah, sério? Você não parecia muito capaz de levantar a bunda do chão."

"Caso não tenha reparado, tem se igualado a mim."

Cuddy sorriu com os olhos em lágrimas.

"Eu, ao menos diferente de você, me importo com a minha filha."

"Então você vai cobrar e cobrar? Me pressionando até limpar caquinha, dar papinha e pagar pensão?"

Cuddy achou inacreditável suas palavras e se reprimiu de pular em seu pescoço e matá-lo por estrangulamento.

"Você tem razão, House. As pessoas não mudam."

Dito isso ela se virou, não antes de ele ver outra lágrima escorrendo. Ele suspirou forte completamente exausto incapaz de manter o controle. De repente tudo passou por sua mente. O dia em que ela perdeu a Joy, que ele a beijou, em seguida a aluscinação, logo após o choque de saber que ela namorava o Lucas, o lance com a nova casa, o acidente em Trenton, ela aparecendo em seu banheiro, o dia seguinte, os dias que se passaram, a forma como sentiu medo por estar feliz, o modo como descobriu que a amava, a felicidade andando lado a lado todos os dias e a forma como aprendeu a gostar da Rachel, para um dia ela ficar doente, ele tomar vicodin, ela terminar com ele, ele entrar com o carro na casa dela, a notícia de sua gravidez, a morte do Wilson, sua vinda para Atlanta, a casa ao lado da sua e em tudo isso o que mais pertubava: Sofia. Ela tinha seus olhos azuis da cor do oceano e seus cabelos dourados e extremamente lisos, como quando ele era criança. Tinha um jeito resmungão de protestar, mas era linda como a mãe. E o pior, ela atormentava constantemente os seus pensamentos e seus sonhos, deixando-o terrivelmente incomodado.

Sofia... Sofia... Sofia.

Tão pequena e já tão irritante!


	4. Chapter 4

Os fins de semana eram sempre irritantes para House, o tédio simplesmente invadia o seu espaço privado e suas atividades se resumiam a dedilhar seu violão, tocar seu piano, ver maratonas de séries na tv, pornôs e sempre que estava necessitado, sexo com prostitutas. O trabalho no laboratório médico da Clark Atlanta University era muito interessante e cansativo, resumindo-se apenas de segunda a sexta e havia a felicidade de não ter que receitar analgésicos em uma clínica de merda. Durante a semana, a pequena cerca de madeira que apenas dividia um quintal do outor permitia observar a rotina de Cuddy. Nessa semana em especial, quando por um surto de insônia sentou-se na varanda de sua casa e descobriu algumas coisas. Às 05:05, curiosamente, a luz do quarto se acendia, em torno de 05:20 um homem alto e moreno se aproximava da casa e se aquecia, uma mechida no celular e em seguida Cuddy saia com uma roupa de ginástica e com o cabelo jogado em um rabo de cavalo. Por volta das 06:00 ela voltava, se despedia com um breve abraço e um beijo no rosto e entrava para casa correndo, como se estivesse atrasada. Todos os dias da semana, quando Cuddy entrava para casa, House saia para fora para ver até onde o homem corria, passados uns 200 metros ele entrava numa casa, que parecia ser a mais luxuosa da rua.

Cuddy, como sempre, fora um enigma para ele. Ela perturbava sempre seus pensamentos e acima de tudo despertava uma profunda curiosidade. A babá chegava alguns minutos antes de sua saída e ele observava com curiosidade algumas mudanças. Cuddy continuava elegante, mas não mais com aqueles trajes de administradora, eram roupas mais informais, um desses dias ela vestia calça jeans e uma bata branca rendada, ela parecia ter dado um up nas roupas, aderindo mais a moda que a formalidade, não parecia exatamente as roupas que uma diretora de hospital usaria. Até então ele não sabia onde ela trabalhava, então decidiu subornar o visinho da frente, um velho que só tinha como atividade cuidar de seu jardim. Descobriu que ela trabalha no Childrens Healthcare of Atlanta Pediatric Hospital, como chefe do Departamento de Endocrinologia e que voltou a exercer a medicina. Uma certa pontada de orgulho o fez sorrir.

O que importava no momento era que na noite anterior Cuddy saiu com o Guy-X, o nome que ele atribuiu ao cara que corria com Cuddy todas as manhãs, ele ficou de espreita até o retorno, onde se despediram com um beijo, que fez House sentir vontade de quebrar a vidraça da sala, mas qulquer movimento poderia ser notado, o que jogaria tudo pelo ralo. Observou que o homem se despediu e virou as costas para sair, contudo um puxão pelo braço e alguns sussurros deram a entender que ela o convidava para entrar.

Agora, enquanto dedilhava o violão em frente a vidraça, à luz solar do outro dia, pensava no que faria. Era óbvio que ele não a queria com qualquer cara que não fosse ele. O estranho foi que ele assumiu o risco ao se tornar seu vizinho e não poderia exigir muito, desde que nesses dois meses que havia se mudado, já havia perdido as contas de quantas mulheres haviam sido passadas diante do olhar de sua ilustre vizinha. Ela não havia retrucado até então.

xxx

Cuddy deu um salto quando uma batida forte foi ouvida em sua sala. Ela suspirou, pois apenas uma pessoa não teria modos para bater como quem quer chamar e sim como quem quer derrubar a porta. Confirmou suas suspeitas através do olho mágico. Segurando Sofia, destrancou a porta.

"Oi." Ele disse de forma sutil sem encarar seus olhos.

"Entre, House."

House entrou, olhando para os lados para ver se via alguém.

"Ele já foi, mais cedo." Disse revirando os olhos.

"Ele quem?" Perguntou com sarcasmo. Cuddy apenas o ignorou.

House foi até ela e estendeu as mãos para pegar Sofia, Cuddy o olhou com a testa franzida em um óbvio sinal incrédulo. Ele revirou os olhos.

"Não é como se eu fosse mordê-la, ou algo parecido." Relutante, entregou-a. Ainda desajeitado, apenas a segurou, mantendo uma grande distância de si, como se para observá-la. "Você não tem medo de expor suas filhas para um estranho?" Disse segurando-a junto ao corpo.

A menina sequer protestou, apenas o encarou com seus grandes olhos azuis, parecendo muito curiosa.

"Ele não é um estranho, House. O conheço desde que me mudei, somos amigos."

"Amizade colorida?" Sua voz era esnobe.

"A minha vida particular não diz respeito a você."

House se sentou e sentou Sofia em sua perna boa. A menina insistia em se levantar fazendo pequenos sons com a boca.

"Oh, Cuddy... somos vizinhos! Vizinhos conversam coisas!"

"Ai, House. Corta essa merda de conversa, eu te conheço bem."

"Então você assume que há um 'algo a mais'?"

"Sexo. Fizemos há alguns meses, fizemos ontem e provavelmente faremos outro dia."

House percebeu que não havia muito com o que se preocupar. No entanto, a proximidade com a garota o incomodava um pouco. Ela se mexia freneticamente, mas não parecia querer tirar os olhos dele, se esforçava para olhar para ele, mesmo com o corpo com pouca coordenação.

"Sofia precisa dormir." Disse se aproximando.

"Eu posso fazer isso. Você não tem nada para fazer? Eu posso colocá-la para dormir."

"Você não..."

"Já assisti na tv, não deve ser tão difícil." Disse dando de ombros.

"Na verdade, eu preciso acordar Rachel, preparar um café da manhã e arrumá-la para ir para a casa do George."

"George..."

"A filha dele é amiguinha da Rach."

House assentiu, meio a contragosto. Cuddy seguiu para o quarto de Rachel, para cuidar de suas pendências. Ainda desajeitado, House colocou Sofia com a cabeça em seu ombro, ela parecia bem frenética e não conseguia se acomodar, bufando a segurou de lado e a menina demorou um pouco para se acostumar, tal vez devido a falta de jeito dele. Ela tinha os olhos muito bem abertos, as vezes os fechando por um longo tempo, mas logo ela os abria novamente. Ele sorriu meio de canto, pensando que talvez ela estivesse lutando contra o sono para continuar a encará-lo, ou talvez fosse apenas uma coisa de sua cabeça, afinal, ela é um bebê. Ele percebeu que ela cresceu bastante, talvez estivesse em seu sexto ou sétimo mês, não sabia ao certo, mas algo que ele tinha plena certeza eram suas semelhanças. Ela se parecia muito com ele, na cor dos olhos, no tipo de cabelo, cada vez mais dourados e sem dúvidas ele sabia que era o bebê mais lindo que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Ela fazia seu coração dar pequenos pulos e isso assustava muito, sentia um carinho enorme e adorava observar seu rosto angelical, isso proporcionava-lhe prazer. Se sentia um completo idiota, um ser que tinha como principal atividade chorar conseguia prender sua atenção. No entanto, no fundo, a ideia que mais era intrigante era a de que naquele ser havia uma mistura do seu DNA com o DNA da Cuddy, que era algo que os dois tinham feito e que ligava-os involuntariamente.

Ele andava pela casa observando cada detalhe, enquanto a balançava suavemente, acariciando seus cabelos. A essa altura ela já dormia tranquilamente em seus braços, como se estivesse acostumada a ele. Era muito estranho, bebês estranham, choram, se irritam com estranhos, mas ela parecia reconhecê-lo. Ele já se irritava com esses blefes que sua mente faziam, pois é um pensamento completamente irracional. Ele foi para o quarto de Sofia e com cuidado a colocou em seu berço de cor púrpura. Aquele quarto era incrível! Ao invés de animais e borboletas, o quarto parecia uma tela abstrata, com traços desconexos e um jogo de cores femininas que era simplesmente admirável! Cuddy deveria ter gastado uma nota preta.

Havia murais com fotos, algo que no outro dia ele não havia percebido. Fotografias de Cuddy no parto, com o rosto manchado de lágrimas e uma expressão muito cansada. Lembrou-se do velório de Wilson, onde no jardim a viu com a bolsa estourada e com as primeiras contrações. Um frio em sua barriga sinalizava um estado de alerta para o afloramento de seu lado sentimental. O que mais era estranho para ele era olhar aquela casa, todas aquelas fotos, uma menina linda no berço, outra que tinha um carinho muito grande por ele e a mulher mais estonteante que ele já conheceu e saber que tudo isso poderia lhe pertencer, que poderia fazer parte da sua vida. Isso o assustava profundamente, o medo de ser machucado outra vez, medo de ser abandonado, de perder o chão debaixo dos seus pés. Wilson com certeza diria para ele ter mais fé em si mesmo e se dar outra chance, mas não é tão fácil como se pensa, ele é o cara mais ferrado do mundo, com o maior potencial de destruição. Mais do que ele estar vulnerável aos seus medos, havia o risco de expor essas pessoas a si mesmo, sem dúvidas ele é um risco notável. Cuddy chegou de fininho e se aproximou dele com cuidado, ainda incerta em como mostrar reação.

"São fotos significativas." House disse em observação. "Belas fotografias."

"Obrigada." Cuddy respondeu suavemente com uma quebra na voz.

"Aquela foto..." House apontou, hesitou e balançou a cabela parecendo não acreditar.

"O que você acha? Diria para a minha filha que o pai dela morreu?" Cuddy suspirou. "Você iria fazer parte da vida dela, House. Mesmo que apenas em minhas histórias e fotografias..."

"Por quê?" Ele gritou em um sussurro. "Por que você insiste em me meter nessa história?"

"Porque você faz parte dela e não há como mudar!" Cuddy suavizou o olhar, tentando esconder toda a sua vulnerabilidade.

House apontou o dedo para ela sorrindo, como ele fazia sempre que conseguia encontrar respostas para seus casos.

"Você deseja que eu faça parte da sua vida, da vida de vocês."

"House..."

"Oh, cala a boca! Você me quer!"

"Eu não te quero da forma como você me quer, House. É esse o nosso problema!"

Ela tinha os olhos úmidos e ele se aproximou lentamente levanto a mão direito ao seu rosto.

"Eu te quero... de todas as formas."

Cuddy perdeu o raciocínio assim que seus lábios foram surpreendidos por um toque sutil, quase inexistente, como uma sensação de uma brisa suave tocando seu rosto. Ela sentia como se seus pés tivessem sido retirados do chão, deixando-a incrivelmente leve. Suas mãos encontraram o rosto dele, pressionando-o mais de encontro ao seus lábios, numa forma desesperadora de manter um contato mais intenso. Sem qualquer resistência, aos poucos ela se entregava cada vez mais, mostrando toda saudade em um simples beijo. House se afastou com um selinho e enxugou uma lágrima que descia pelo olho esquerdo.

"Eu não consigo acreditar em uma só palavra que você diz." Ela argumentou enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. Ele estava muito confuso e assustado.

"Eu não te culpo. No seu lugar, não confiaria." Disse com sinceridade, fazendo uma pausa para retirar os olhos dela. "Nem deixaria duas crianças perto de mim."

"Você está dizendo para eu desistir?" Havia incredualidade em sua voz.

"Não. Estou dizendo o que é sensato a se dizer." Olhou para ela e viu um olhar confuso. "Mas como não somos sensatos e essa coisa de sensatez não funciona conosco, ignore."

Ela tentou segurar um riso, mas não conseguiu. Ele então a encarou com seriedade.

"Então... você não confia em mim." Ela assentiu. "Eu também não confio em mim. "

"House, eu acho melhor você ir."

Ele assentiu e ela foi na frente, acompanhando-o até a porta do quarto. Quando eles pararam ela o encarou por uma fração de segundo, momento suficiente para que ele agarrasse seu braço e a virasse de frente para ele.

"Você quer que eu prove que estou dizendo a verdade. Assuma isso." Ela abriu a boca para dizer o contrário, mas não conseguiu. "Eu vou provar!"

Pela segunda vez ela foi puxada ao encontro dele, como se perdesse suas forças. Ele segurava seus braços, impedindo-a de espancá-lo. Aos poucos ela se acalmava e se rendia mais e mais, inebriada pelo seu cheiro e aluscinada pela força de seus braços. House sentia uma urgência enorme, uma sede de seus lábios, de sugar seu néctar. Uma necessidade tão intensa que o fazia estremecer com o contato de suas línguas. Ele a queria, queria transar com ela, mostrando toda a saudade que ele tinha do seu corpo, do seu instinto de fêmea, da sua pele arrepiada, mas acima de tudo ele tinha algo a provar: a veracidade de suas palavras. Aos poucos ele foi tornando o ritmo entre eles mais calmo e de forma lenta e prazerosa desfrutavam de toda paixão e amor que compartilhavam. Todo aquele emaranhado de sentimentos que ia muito além da luxúria e da satisfação sexual. Aos poucos ela o puxava para o quarto, guiando-o e deixando explícitas as suas intenções. Ela precisava dele, ele precisava dela, de uma forma como nunca haviam sentido antes, de uma forma tão confusa que o "sentir" tornava-se mais coerente que o "compreender".

Ela parou para encará-lo, puxando seu rosto de uma forma que chegou a ser rígida. Ele achou que ela hesitaria, mas ela levou o polegar aos seus lábios e os tocou suavemente, golpe sujo para ele... que no instinto fechou os olhos, desfrutando do carinho. Com tamanha exposição ele retirou sua mão e prendeu na dele, anexando seus dedos de forma simples, enquanto a puxava para mais próximo da cama. Ela o seguia olhando para baixo, mas seus batimentos corriam ao encontro dele.

Assim que eles pararam, House se apressou em levantar a blusa que ela usava, como um flashback da primeira vez que ele fez isso, no dia do acidente em Trenton. Ele sentia o mesmo nervosismo e aquela ansiedade de novas descobertas, no caso nem tão nova assim, mas cada vez que faziam isso era como se fosse a primeira. Cuddy não percebeu muito as investidas dele, porque enquanto tirava suas roupas, ele mantinha um contato visual muito intenso. Quando percebeu que estava apenas de roupas íntimas, se apressou a deixá-lo igual, ainda incerta de suas ações. Suavemente ele a pegou no colo e a deitou sobre a cama para em seguida acariciar sua bochecha e implantar um beijo em sua testa. Ela demonstrava nervosismo e tensão e muito medo no olhar, enquanto ele buscava transmitir calma, mesmo com um turbilhão de emoções o invadindo.

House tentou demonstrar carinho em seus toques e pouco a pouco suspiros baixos saiam da boca de Cuddy, que havia permitido que as emoções fluíssem naturalmente. As preliminares a atormentava, pois seu corpo todo queimava a cada investida e sua umidade aumentava cada vez mais. Os olhares intensos eram tão frequentes que nenhuma palavra parecia fazer falta. Tudo era tão perfeito que nem parecia real!

A união de seus corpos ocorreu de forma lenta, que para ela já significava uma tortura.

"Eu sei que você é apressada, mas deixa eu te amar, Lisa."

Os olhos dela se enxeram de lágrimas com o pedido dele. Em resposta ela o puxou contra ela, demonstrando com um beijo toda a emoção que dela transbordava. Ele estava dentro dela esperando que ela demonstrasse o quanto o queria. Não demorou a acontecer, pois segurando os quadris dele, o puxou contra ela, até que ela sentisse toda a sua extensão invadindo-a. Era uma sensação dolorosa e ao mesmo tempo prazerosa, numa confusão muito tentadora. Ela abriu a boca e jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele se movimentou de forma mais rápida, expondo assim e oferecendo seu pescoço, que logo foi pressionado por beijos quentes e chupões leves. Ele gemeu junto a ela quando atingiram juntos um ponto que apenas um com o outro conseguiam. Era algo tão recíproco e imediato que a sensação era que pertenciam a um mesmo corpo. Os corpos suados se encontravam por minutos em uma dança atraente e louca, os movimentos era rápidos, mas suas bocas compartilhavam do mesmo amor e prazer de estarem juntos. Quando ele a virou de lado, de costas para ele, algo dentro dela parecia ter sido estourado, suas mãos agarraram forte o lençol da cama enquanto ela se contorcia beirando ao orgasmo. Ciente de toda sua urgência, House intensificou ainda mais os movimentos, deixando-a enlouquecida. Ele sentia uma dor aguda no quadril direito, pois as unhas dela entravam com força, rasgando-o enquanto o puxava mais contra ela, provavelmente sangraria, mas ele não se importava no momento.

As vistas de Cuddy se escureceram, deixando-a tonta. Mas enquanto o sexo dela pulsava e sua pélvis se movimentava de forma frenética ao seu encontro, ele percebeu que não poderia aguentar mais. Cedendo ao prazer, ele caiu num intenso orgasmo, deixando suas forças serem tomadas de seu corpo enquanto ela parecia sugar com prazer cada uma delas. Ele puxou o corpo dela contra ele, a prendendo num abraço enquanto tentava se recuperar. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, tentando recobrar o suave ritmo de sua respiração, enquanto ele passava a barba em sua nuca e depositava beijos em seu ombro. As mãos dos dois estavam entrelaçadas e suas mentes voavam para longe de qualquer racionalidade. As mãos simbolizavam uma promessa subliminar de recomeço, evidenciada nas irônicas palavras, agora provenientes dos lábios dela.

"E agora?!"


End file.
